


Day 8: ((Free))

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [8]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Day 8, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, UUUUUUUUUUUGGGHGGGGGGHHHHHH, madness16 day8, nsishdjajbdwknsisjdsnkabdjsjsjajdndndns, wifi's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:20:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup stood still at the front door, ears picking up the faint singing echoing throughout the house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 8: ((Free))

**Author's Note:**

> WIFI'S A BITCH SCREW THIS. 
> 
> I don't own the song 'Honey and the Bee' by Owl City (listen to it while reading pls)
> 
> Enjoy!!! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

* * *

_Don't remind me_  
_That some days I'm the windshield  
And other days I'm just a lucky bug_

 

Hiccup stood still at the front door, ears picking up the faint singing echoing throughout the house. It was one hell of a day at the shelter, more stray and unwanted animals coming in, almost taking up all the places in the shelter. It was absolute _chaos_.

 

 _But boy I need a hug_  
_'Cause my heart stops without you_  
_There's something about you  
That makes me feel alive_

 

His legs moved at their own accord, socks-covered feet dragging him to the living room. He tried to be as silent as he could, not wanting to disturb the singing.

 

 _But if I reached for your hand_  
_Would your eyes get wide?  
Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 

The tired auburnet stopped just at the end of the hallway, eyes immediately spotting his husband laying across the couch, phone in hand.

 

 _But that's clearly not a lot to crow about_  
_'Cause when the stars silhouette me_  
_I'm scared they'll forget me  
And flicker out_

 

He leaned against the wall as he listened to him, the soft singing soothing his exhausted mind. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side a bit.

 

 _Yeah I didn't look_  
_I didn't even try_  
_But still my heart stops without you_  
_'Cause there's something about you  
That makes me feel alive_

Jack scrolled through Tumblr, earphones plugged in his ears, mouth moving and voice working without him noticing. He just sang along the song that was playing now, one of his favourites.

 

 _But if I reached for your hand_  
_Would your eyes get wide?  
Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 

He hummed, head moving along with the beat of the music.

 

_We are honey and the bee_

 

He didn't hear footsteps approach him, didn't notice the soft smile and the adoring eyes his husband was practically shooting at him.

 

 _And I fell in love with you_  
_Like bees to honey_  
_So let's up and leave the weeping to the willow tree  
And pour our tears in the sea_

 

Hiccup continued to stare at the pale man, heart beating fast with love he had for him. A rush of emotions ran through his being, making him smile and eyes soften in what he bet was a lovesick look.

 

 _That we were two peas in a pod_  
_Till you suddenly bloomed_  
_And I knew_  
_That I'd always love you  
Oh I'll always love you too_

 

Jack had gotten bored of Tumblr, so he locked his phone and leaned his head back to rest on a pillow. He let his eyelids shut and lost himself in the soft music.

 

 _But if I reached for your hand_  
_Would your eyes get wide?_  
_Who knew the other side could be so green?_  
_If the green left the grass on the other side_  
_I would make like a tree and leave_  
_But if I reached for your hand_  
_Would you eyes get wide?_  
_Who knew the other side could be so green?_  
_And if I reached for your hand for the rest of my life_  
_Who knew the other side could be so green?_

 

The song had ended, and instead of going to the next song, he was met with silence. Confused, he cracked his eyes open and reached for his phone. Only to land on a hand.

He snapped his head to the side and saw his husband, surprise melting into relief. He smiled sheepishly as he took out his earphones, the look on Hiccup's face making his face warm slightly. He rarely sang, only twice in the presence of his husband, so he was pretty embarrassed.

"Don't be. I love hearing you sing. It's really soothing."

Damnit, he must said that out loud. He had that nasty habit of unconsciously speaking his mind.

"Yeah, sure. I'm not that good."

Hiccup huffed and shook his head, wrapping his arms around Jack instead of insisting his point. He kissed every inch of his face he could reach, lips pressing gently on the skin. Jack sighed and relaxed, resting his head on a shoulder with his arms around the auburnet's neck. They stayed like that, savouring each others embrace.

"Sing for me?"

Though reluctant, Jack hesitantly conceded and let Hiccup put his head on his lap, running his long fingers through auburn tresses. He racked his mind for a song, before singing the same one he sang moments ago.


End file.
